


What you had and what you lost

by magiemae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiemae/pseuds/magiemae
Summary: While battling in the veil room with Death Eaters, Hermione is killed. Her last wish is to continue to help Harry. Her soul is moved through time and dimensions to replace a soul that has given up. Now she is the wife of Sirius Black. One very different than the one she knew.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 39
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 18, 1996  
“Run! Don’t stop!” Harry shouted as he, Hermione and Neville entered into another room from off of the spinning door room. Looking around the room was filled with clocks and hourglasses in all sizes and shapes. As Harry slams the door shut, Hermione placed a colloportus charm on the door to lock it tight. With the door secured they took a moment to catch their breath. 

“What are all of these time turners doing here?” Harry asked.

Neville looked around and began to explain, “The ministry has the only time turners in existence. Each, depending on the size, determined how far back you would go. The larger the time turner the further back you could go because of the amount of the sands of time in each. My great uncle works in the Department of Mysteries and told me about them.” 

For a moment Hermione’s thirst for knowledge took her over fear as she wandered around looking at all of the beautiful pieces. “It’s sad how little is really known about magic. Time magic was studied and feared. Is that why the Ministry locked down all of the known time tuners?” She asked Neville, almost mumbling to herself. “Does time and events reset, did it loop into different dimensions? No one really knew for sure.” She thought.

The three had only a moment to catch their breath before they heard a deep voice shout, “BOMBARDA MAXIMA,” from the other side of the door just before the wood exploded in a shower of splinters.

The blast sent Hermione, Harry and Neville flying into the many shelves of clocks and cases of time turners, showering them with glass and magical sand. Hermione had been slammed into one of the larger time turners with the force of the blast. She sparkled with a golden glow from the magical sand trapped in her bushy hair and glued to her skin with her sweat.

The explosion had also bounced off the time room doors and against the Death Eaters. The shock wave blasted the Death Eaters out of the door of the time room and into the circular spinning room. 

Neville, Harry and Hermione wasted no time in escaping the Death Eaters, jumping over their unconscious bodies and running into the next open door. 

As they all looked around they found they were standing at the top of a stone amphitheater. Large stone steps lead down to a raised dais. On the center of the dais was a strange stone archway with a tattered fluttering veil. 

Sounds of running footsteps came into the stone room. Ron, Luna and Ginny had been separated from Harry, Hermione and Neville when they fled from the room of prophecies. “Ron, Luna, Ginny where have you been” cried Neville wiping the sweat from his brow and breathing hard. 

“Trying not to get killed by Death Eaters!” Ron replied, bent over with his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

Before they had time to think, the Death Eaters were on them. 

The students did everything they could to defend themselves and soon help arrived in the form of the Order of the Phoenix. The fighters were spread out all over the room casting spells furiously at each other as if their lives depended on it, because they did. 

Hermione looked up the stone steps towards the back of the room and saw Tonks battling with two Death Eaters. She jumped over the death eaters she had just stunned and ran to help Tonks. As she ran towards the steps, Dolohov began chasing her, firing spells at lighting speed. When she turned to begin battle with him, Dolohov cast a purple hex at her, slicing a deep gash across her chest. 

On top of the dias, Harry was firing spells at Mulicbur and Sirius was battling Bellatrix. They each saw Hermione get hit with the spell and drop to the floor. Harry ran for Hermione. Kingsley stepped up and began battling with Mulicbur. 

Sirius fired a random reducto maxima at Bellatrix and ran following Harry. Sirius’ spell hit its target. With one mighty blast, Bellatrix’s head exploded in a mist of grey and red gore. 

Unbeknownst to Harry and Sirius, Voldemort had apparated into the chamber and was standing on the platform right in front of the archway. When he saw Bellatrix’s body he let out a primal roar. 

Harry had reached Hermione and was holding her in his arms as Sirius tried to heal her wounds. 

Bangs, flashes and screams were all around her and the pain in her chest was increasing with each breath. 

She thought of Harry as she said to herself, “I wish I could just go back and fix things. I want to go back and change what went wrong in the world.” Hermione looked up at the two of them. 

She could see the tears welling up in Harry’s eyes. The tiny grains of sand covering her body glowed brightly. 

With that last wish Hermione Granger slipped away. 

Harry snapped. In his grief and anguish a blast of power left his body. 

The wave of power was so strong it knocked everyone in the chamber to the floor, pushing Voldemort into the archway and through the veil as the archway toppled over. 

A final surprise awaited the death eaters. Little did they know that with taking the dark mark, the Dark Lord had given them a literal death sentence. As the archway toppled over, the Death Eaters began clutching their dark mark in agony. The curse in the dark mark ripped their very magical core out to try and sustain Voldemort.

In a few short minutes every person bearing the dark mark inside and outside the chamber was reduced to a squib. Their magical core was destroyed and they were powerless.

Time is a strange thing. No one knows for sure how it works. Many have studied other dimensions and even time loops, but for sure time was magic. And Magic would do what was necessary to balance itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione Black nee Rosier lay on the floor trying to recover from the pain. 

She wondered how she was only out of Hogwarts barely eight weeks, had gotten married and was now being held under cruciatus curse by her mother in law, Walburga Black. While the man that should have loved her and defended her stood and watched. 

Sirius Black had taken the dark mark five days after their wedding and her life had been hell ever since. 

She knew their marriage was not of love, but she had hoped in time they would grow to love each other. That is what her mother had told her pureblood marriages were like.

Hermione had known Sirius since they were children, and she had been in love with him since her second year at Hogwarts. 

Their marriage had been arranged by their parents to promote blood purity and political strength for both families. Even though her body and heart ached, she knew they were meant to be together. The golden aura that shone around them at their bonding ceremony proved that. It signified a soul bond. Nothing could break it, not even death. 

But she was not a strong person. She was mild and timid, the exact opposite of Sirius. She could not handle pain or strong emotion. 

She had been born into the Rosier family. They were a pureblood family, but not of the power or the money of the Blacks. They were a lesser family. A noble family but not an Ancient and Noble family.

Growing up with a violent and abusive father and overbearing mother had crushed any spirit she had. She had endured too much in her youth. She was happy to stay in the background.

What she had done to anger Walburga so, was still a mystery to her. 

It had been a week after Sirius had taken the dark mark, Narcissa had stopped and spoken to Sirius and Walburga behind closed doors. After that he treated her with nothing but loathing and contempt. But what had enraged them both so much that evening left her to wonder what had been said. 

The house elf helped her to her room and she drug herself into the bed and fell into a pain filled and restless sleep. 

“Get up! Mother and Father are expecting us at the table for breakfast,” Sirius growled. She tried to clear her head from the exhaustion and the cramping in her abdomen.

“I am not feeling well. I will be down shortly,” she whispered. 

“You have 15 minutes,” he said as he stormed out the door. 

Hermione pulled herself up and walked into the shower. The hot water helped relax the pain in her shoulder and neck muscles. The pain from her cramping increased and she noticed a bright red color seeping down her legs. She rinsed and dried quickly before getting dressed and making her way down the stairs to the dining room. 

“Sirius, I need you to take me to St. Mungo’s,” she said as she entered the dining room. 

Sirius looked at her with a cold stare. “Not this morning, I have appointments. I’ll take you this afternoon.”

“I need to go now.” she said forcefully. She turned to leave the dining room and head for the floo. 

Regulus jumped from his chair and stopped her before she could leave the room. “What is wrong Hermione? You look pale.”

Holding her head high, as a pureblood should, she turned to all who were seated at the table and said, “I am losing the next Black heir!” 

With that she became lightheaded and dizzy. Then she collapsed to the floor. 

It took a week for her to regain her strength and be able to get out of bed to move around the house. She had indeed lost the baby, being seven weeks along. The healers said getting held under the cruciatus curse would always cause a woman to miscarriage that early in the pregnancy. 

As she laid in the bed while still at Saint Mungo’s she finally made the decision that she could not go on like this. She wished it weren’t so but she just did not have the physical or emotional strength anymore. 

When she finally went home, she tried to resume her life as normal as possible but her heart wasn’t in it anymore. 

The next Friday afternoon Narcissa stopped by and recommended a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. 

Narcissa felt no remorse for what had happened to Hermione and being pregnant herself, she believed a new wardrobe was in order. 

Sirius believed it would do Hermione good to get out and about again and gave her a bag of galleons and sent them on their way. 

The war with Voldemort was gaining strength and anyone in the Death Eaters sights was fair game. 

As Hermione and Narcissa walked down Diagon Alley to Twilfitt and Tattings the wall next to them exploded from a curse. Wood, brick and stone were flying in every direction. People were screaming and running for their lives. Multicolored spells were cast in every direction. The Death Eaters had come to Diagon Alley.

Narcissa and Hermione were showered with bricks, stone and splintered wood. Part of the wall collapsed on Hermione, pinning her down. 

As she lay there buried under the rubble, her thoughts were at peace. At that moment Hermione Black gave up wishing only for peace. While another Hermione Granger took her last breath wishing for another chance. Little did both know they would get their wishes.

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
And darker days are drawing near,  
The winter winds will be much colder,  
Now you're not here.  
I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
And one by one they disappear,  
I wish that I was flying with them  
Now you're not here.  
Like the sun through the trees you came to love me,  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away...  
Through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way,  
You always loved this time of year  
Those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
Cause you're not here  
Forever Autumn – Moody Blues


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione Black stood before Hermione Granger. Her long blonde hair flowing around her. She was just a little taller and terribly thin. Not shapely, but a beauty in her own way. Hermione Granger, with her curly hair, was slightly shorter and more full figured. She beamed confidence. Their looks and beauty were very similar but not exactly the same.

Knowing that each other had passed on without being told, they decided their paths crossed for a reason. How could they help each other?

Hermione Black recalled her life for Hermione Granger. Her loves, fears, and longing. She showed how Sirius had been a kind loving person, but a pureblood lord nonetheless, until he took the dark mark. 

She begged Hermione to help make changes in her world. Changes she was not strong enough to make. In her time, as her soul left her body, 

Hermione Granger had seen Voldemort fall into the veil as she had passed and knew her world was safe. 

Hermione Black could go on and be at peace with the child she had lost and Hermione Granger would go on fighting. 

She knew Sirius, Remus and the Weasley family would take care of Harry and now she had the chance to make a difference for another world. 

They hugged in agreement. Each moving on with their choices.

It all seemed like a dream. She was not really sure if it was real or it was her mind comforting her. Then she heard her name being yelled and felt hands digging and pulling her out from under the rubble. 

Everything seemed to move in a fog. Nothing was real. Hermione felt as if she was in a dream. She saw bits and pieces of her life. Stark white walls, stiff scratchy sheets on the bed and people in green robes. Sirius looking down at her with a questioning look on his face. Regulus sitting near her bed holding her hand and talking to her softly. He was telling her she was ready to come home and that she had been in the hospital for several days.   
Hermione awoke and felt as if she had been hit in the head by a rogue bludger while suffering from an extreme hangover.   
The light coming in the windows made her almost vomit as she broke out in a cold sweat. She felt around the bed to try and determine where she was.   
The last thing she remembered she was fighting Death Eaters in a stone amphitheater. Then there was a boom and the wall she and Narcissa were walking by fell on her.  
“That couldn’t be right, how did I get from the battle at the ministry, then having a wall fall on me in Diagon Alley and now I’m in a strange bed?” she thought as another wave of nausea hit her.   
She rolled to her side, swung her legs over the side of the bed and gently sat up. She noticed bruises and scrapes over her arms and legs. Her chest hurt like she had been sat on by a hippogriff. The memories of the prior day made no sense. Then the room began to spin.   
After leaving the ensuite shower, Sirius stood in front of a full length mirror and began dressing for the day. As he put a long golden chain with a locket around his neck he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. He turned to see Hermione trying to get out of bed and falling back down on the bed.  
“Hermione!” his voice caught her attention. “Are you alright? You are acting very strange. You look pale. If you need to be seen by a Healer again, I will take you.”   
She looked up and there stood a much younger, Sirius Black. He was dressing for the day. There were no scars or tattoos across his chest. His body was young and whole, until she saw his left forearm. Branded like an animal, the dark mark stood out against his skin.  
After the loss of the baby, Sirius had been much more careful about how he addressed her health. He knew she was not a strong woman. It would not be wise to anger his mother by neglecting Hermione’s health needs again.   
Walburga Black was not a woman to be messed with. She was devious and cruel and would get her revenge on anyone who crossed her the wrong way. Sirius himself had taken many beatings to protect his little brother, Regulus. Now Walburga Black wanted a male grandchild.  
Sirius was taught that Blacks were always pure to a fault. Because his mother felt there were no purebloods worthy of her, she had insisted on marrying her second cousin, Orion Black. Maybe that was why she was so crazy. Her parents had been cousins.  
Sirius had been raised as a pureblood heir. When his cousin, Andromeda had fallen in love and runaway to marry the muggleborn, Ted Tonks, Walburga insisted her niece be disowned. Even though it was not her daughter, Andie was disowned. Sirius lost his favorite cousin.  
Slipping on a dark blue jacket over his grey slacks and shirt, he walked over to the bed. He slid the golden chain and locket under his grey shirt.   
Sirius stared at Hermione. “Well, what shall we do? Breakfast or the Healer?”  
Hermione’s mind was racing. She had too many thoughts in her head. She was trying to separate out what were her memories and thoughts and what belonged to someone else. But she couldn’t be married to a Death Eater!  
“I am sorry, I will be down for breakfast shortly,” She said softly.   
Sirius frowned. “You are not able to come down, I will have Kreacher bring you up a tray and I will tell mother and father you are not feeling well. I shall see you this afternoon.” With that Sirius left the room.   
“What is going on?” She thought. “Why am I sharing a bed with Sirius Black?”   
She looked down and saw the beautiful marquise cut diamond on her hand, with a gold bonding band made of Celtic knots. The memories of a beautiful wedding came into her head.   
She saw herself wearing a long, flowing satin dress. There were diamonds set across the high necked bodice and the long poofy sleeves. The bottom of the dress was made of satin and covered in hand made Italian lace. The veil came to the waist in the front and made a long train in the back. It was also studded with tiny diamonds that made it sparkle in the light.   
“I would never wear anything like that,” she thought. “It looks like my mom’s wedding dress.”   
She noticed that she was a little taller than she was now and very thin. Her hair was blond and straight. “Why am I so skinny? Where are my curves?” she thought.   
As she looked up she saw Sirius standing there in black full dress robes. The smile on his face could have lit up a room as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him. She came to a stop next to Sirius and the bonder, who wore the magenta robes from the Wizengamot . But then her thoughts ended.   
“When did this happen and what year is it now?” she asked herself. At that moment Kreacher popped in with her breakfast tray.   
“Your breakfast Mistress Hermione and Master Sirius wished me to tell you he would return this afternoon.” With a bow, he was gone.  
Hermione moved slowly over to the ensuite bath. “I don’t remember this bath or do I?” She knew where everything was stored in the room. She stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair. “The shampoo smelled like hers, “Jasmine, my favorite,” she thought. What ? But no, she used vanilla scented shampoo.   
Hermione dressed quickly. She had to find out what year it was and how the war was going.   
She slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. She entered the sitting room hoping to find a newspaper. Lying on the coffee table was the Daily Prophet.   
At that moment Kreacher popped in with a tea tray. “Kreacher, is this today’s Daily Prophet?” she asked. With a nod of his head he indicated it was and she began to read.   
It was October 10, 1979, The paper wrote about there were more mysterious disappearances and deaths. The minister of magic was calling for the fighting to stop between the Aurors and Death Eaters.   
The dark mark had been seen over several prominent pureblood homes. The head of the DMLE had gone before the Wizengamot and was requesting the use of unforgivables in clashes with Death Eaters.   
At that moment a voice from behind her claimed Hermione's attention.   
“Are you feeling well Monie?” Hermione looked up into the face of Regulus Black.   
“I know things have not been well with you for a while now. Please tell me what is wrong.” Regulus entered the sitting room with the same grace of his brother.   
Trying not to give her confusion away, she sighed.“Nothing is wrong Regulus, I just have not recovered fully from the last several months.”  
“He’s still alive,” she thought as she looked into his blue grey eyes. Something told her that she might have a chance to make a difference in several lives in this place.   
She has seen concern in Sirius and Regulus eyes for her.   
She needed to find out more about the war and James and Lily Potter. Lilly should be pregnant with Harry now and she needed to find out more.   
What was the Order doing to end this war? Did they know about Horcruxes or was Dumbledore keeping those a secret. Was Dumbledore even alive? Her thoughts raced through her mind. She knew she had to get answers and they would not be found in that house.  
“I would like to get out of the house a little. Do you think Sirius would object? I would like to see some of my old professors and friends at Hogwarts. “she asked.   
“I don’t see why there would be a problem, as long as you had a proper escort.” Regulus replied.   
“Would you be willing to escort me for a visit?” She asked.   
Looking into her sad face made Regulus’ heartbreak. He knew there was more going on than what she had admitted to.   
Smiling at her he stated. “ Of course I would love to accompany my favorite sister-in-law. I can visit Professor Slughorn at the same time and speak to him about my mastery program and it will be good for you to get out. “  
“Thank you” she said graciously. “I will send a request for a visit and let you know.” She smiled for the first time in a long time.   
Hermione quickly sent a letter to Professor McGonagall requesting permission to visit her right away. It had been a few days with no reply.   
As she walked to their room to change for dinner, her curiosity was piqued by a door across from theirs.   
She had never really noticed it before and wondered what was in there. There was a plack on the door with the name. Sirius Orion Black lll. As she reached for the door handle, Sirius shouted, ”Get away from that room! You have no business in there.”   
His Notice me not charm must have worn off. As he approached her with his wand drawn. He shoved her away from the door. He was much stronger than her and the shove sent her into the wall.   
Hermione's survival instincts took over. She pulled her wand and fired Relashio silently. Sirius fired a Pretego and then a stunner, which Hermione dodged.   
“ You bloody bastard, how dare you pull your wand on me!” she shouted “If you ever do that again I will drop you where you stand!”  
Regulus was coming up the stairs when he saw the spell fire. Running towards them he shouted.  
“Sirius stop that, she is your wife!”   
Hermione turned to see who was shouting and Sirius fired a Petrificus Totalus at Hermione.   
Her arms and legs locked to her sides and she fell into the wall, striking her head into the wall, rendering her unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hermione awoke lying on their bed. Her head hurt worse than it ever had. 

Sirius was standing over her. “ Who are you? You cussed at me. You have never said a cuss word in all the years I have known you.” 

Revelio came out of his wand, but Hermione didn’t change. 

Next he cast a strong “Legilimens”. 

Sirius saw a messy black haired boy with glasses laughing with Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, Bellatrix carving the word Mudblood into her arm. He saw their graduation from Hogwarts and then their wedding day. 

The messy haired boy came to him again. This time sitting on the shoulders of a troll while Hermione hid under the bathroom sink and a red haired boy shouting wingardium leviosa while brandishing his wand.

As she struggled, Hermione was able to finally push Sirius out of her memories. 

“Who are you! Why are you thinking of James Potter? Why was Bellatrix torturing you? What were you doing with Potter and one of the Prewitt's in a bathroom with a troll? ” he shouted as his chest was heaving. 

“Please stop yelling and I will try to explain.” She sighed as her head pounded. 

She knew she could not tell him the entire truth but had to convince him of who she was, or who she should be. 

“Ever since I was trapped under the wall in Diagon Alley,” she paused. “I have had terrible headaches and visions of things I have never experienced. “

“I don’t understand it and they frighten me. Sometimes I think I am losing my mind. It’s like I have someone else's memories and thoughts in my mind.” she tried to explain as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“The headaches are so bad I have to vomit and the whole world is spinning. I am afraid for my life and sanity.” she whispered.

Sirius listened to Hermione as he began to change his clothes for dinner. After removing the locket from his neck, he stopped and looked at her. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” he asked softly. 

“You didn’t believe me when I needed to go to Saint Mungos because I was losing the baby and you could see the blood. What would make me think you would believe me now?” She said with an empty look in her eyes.

“You have been so cold and cruel to me since you took the dark mark. It’s like you want to be with him more than me, your wife. I have had enough.” She whispered. 

Sirius just looked at her. He grabbed his forearm as his mark began to burn. 

“You should take care of that. Your Master calls,” she said coldly. 

Sirius took his cloak, walked out of the room and out the front door. 

Regulus could hear the yelling coming from the room. After he heard the door slam he approached their room and softly knocked on the bedroom door. “Monie are you OK? May I come in?”

Hermione opened the door and Regulus saw the saddest sight in his life. 

There stood his beloved sister, his confident, in total despair. “Please tell me what is wrong and I know it’s not from the baby or the attack in Diagon Alley.” he said in almost a whisper.

“I have to leave, Regulus, or he is going to kill me. He would rather be with his ”Dark Lord” than with me and I know my time is short.” She stated. 

Just as Regulus was about to reply an owl began pecking at her bedroom window. Raising the window she removed the letter and read it. 

“We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow!” she said brightly. 

Regulus smiled, it was the first time he had seen her happy for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning sun peeked through the drawn curtains in the bedroom. It did not appear that Sirius had come home last night. If he did, he did not sleep in their room. 

Hermione got out of bed and headed for a nice hot, refreshing shower. 

While she was dressing she prepared for her day with excitement. She had started a plan in her mind to make a change and it all began today. 

After finishing dressing, she descended the stairs to the dining room. Walburga was in her usual mood and was complaining about everything. Regulus and Orion were, as usual, ignoring her and reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione sat down and had begun to eat her breakfast when Sirius walked in the front door. 

After removing his cloak and handing it off the Kreacher, he immediately entered the dining room and kissed his mother the cheek. “Good morning mother, how are you this morning? 

Hermione was finishing her breakfast as Sirius turned to kiss her. Walburga was still complaining about everything, when she hit on a subject that should have been left alone. 

“Well things will get better when our first grandchild arrives.” she said with a smile at Hermione. 

Hermione stopped, not sure what had just been said. 

She looked at Regulus with a surprised look and said, “Reg I didn’t know you had found someone, congratulations.”

Walburga managed a smirk at her. “No silly child, Sirius told us you are pregnant.”

Sirius was still half way bent over to kiss Hermione, when she stiffly rose from her chair and coldly stated, “ It is extremely difficult to create a new life when Sirius spends every night with another man. He calls him his master.” 

With that comment she turned left the room to gather her cloak. 

Before leaving by floo she stopped by the dining room. Everyone in the room sat as still as a statue and had not moved. Completely stunned by what she had said before she left the dining room. 

As she returned with her cloak, she stopped at the entry to the dining room and said. “ I wanted to let you know Sirius that I will return later. Don't wait up for me. Not that it matters, we both know you won’t be here anyway.” 

Not giving Regulus time to accompany her, she entered the floo network and stated, “The Three Broomsticks” and she was gone.

Exiting at the Three Broomsticks floo, she waved to Madam Rosmerta and left the pub. 

She had become friends with Rosmerta while she was at Hogwarts. Rosmerta was very friendly and there was no choice with as much time as Sirius had spent there while they were in school.

It was a nice walk up to the Hogwarts gates; it gave Hermione time to think and plan what and how she wanted to explain her situation to Minerva. Early December had left a fresh blanket of snow on everything and there was a special sound there was when it was just silence and snow. The air was cold and crisp. She could see white clouds coming from her nose with each breath she took. 

Arriving at the gates, she announced, “Hermione Black to see Professor McGonagall.” The gates opened giving her admittance to one of the happiest times she had ever known. She felt a sense of relief as she passed through the gate. She was home.

Professor McGonagall met Hermione at the front steps with a welcoming hug. “Hermione it is so good to see you. I was surprised to receive your owl but am delighted for the time we can sit and talk. “

Making their way up to her office, Minerva McGonagall noticed subtle differences in the young woman beside her. 

She appeared slightly shorter, before Hermione could look Minerva eye to eye. But now Minerva was looking down slightly at Hermione. Also the extremely thin figure was gone and a fuller womanly figure had developed. 

But the strangest thing was her hair. Hermione had always had straight light blond hair worn long. Now she had a honey blond with hints of browns and reds in her hair. It was no longer straight but developing waves. She guessed that marriage agreed with Hermione.

Entering her office, she motioned for Hermione to follow her to her private sitting room. After making sure Hermione was comfortable, tea and biscuits were ordered from Mnerva’s house elf, Nellie and Minerva sat back waiting for Hermione to begin. 

Trying to think of a way to start the conversation, Hermione took a deep breath. “Professor, I need to confide in you about some things that don’t make sense.” Minerva looked at her and with a wave of her wand put up silencing charms. 

“I do not know of a better way to say this than, my name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born September 19,1979 and I believe I have somehow hopped dimensions as well as gone back in time.” She continued to explain what had happened to her in the Department of Mysteries and what a mess her world had been in.

“The only thing I can determine is that the sand from the shattered Time Turners somehow sent me here when I made my death wish. 

She then explained about meeting Hermione Black and her story, 

“ I was not sure who to trust or confide in and you were always the best choice in my world.” she said quietly as she stared at the floor with tears in her eyes.

“Why not go to Professor Dumbledore with this? Why me?” Minerva asked. 

Hermione looked up to her and said, “ I haven't always trusted Professor Dumbledore. I have seen my Dumbledore make some serious mistakes with people's lives all for the greater good.”

Minerva was speechless to say the least and sat quietly for a moment. Then her eyes brightened and she looked like the cat who just caught a mouse “ I have two friends I would like you to meet. They are very well traveled and may just be able to help. How long can you stay?”

Both paused as Nellie returned with their tea and biscuits. Minerva poured their tea allowing Hermione time to collect herself and continue.

“I told Sirius and his mother off before I left the house this morning and to not wait up for me, so I guess it doesn’t matter. You see he has spent almost every evening since our bonding with the Dark Lord.” she said with a defeated shrug of her shoulders, 

Minerva knew there were definite changes coming in this world, because Hermione Black nee Rosier would never had told off Sirius Black, much less his mother. She immediately sent her Patronus off with a message for Nicholas Flamel. 

Within the hour Nicholas and Pernell were walking through the floo into Minerva’s quarters. Minerva introduced Hermione and once they were all seated Hermione began her story. They sat for hours as she related all of the situations they had encountered in her world. 

She explained about the horcruxes and explained that one of the horcrux was in the school at that moment. “I can take you to it if you would like.” 

She gave the group the locations and curses placed on each as well as she could remember. 

They took a short break and Hermione led them to the Room of Requirement. There, on the head of a very ugly bust sat the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, just like in her world. Nicholas moved them back to a safer distance and then floated the diadem to the floor. He completed several spells over the diadem and it glowed bright red. 

“It is a horcrux.” He stated.” We should not destroy it yet. Until we can get more information it could alert Voldemort as to what we are doing.”

Wrapping the diadem in a cloth with his wand, he placed it into a special silk bag for transport. 

Returning to Minerva’s quarters Pernell asked.“ Hermione, how are you handling the random memory jumps from your life to the other Hermione’s life.’ 

“It is not easy, I will see things in a row that make no sense. The other morning I woke up seeing myself in the department of mysteries and being hit with a purple curse that was fired at me by Antonin Dolohov, then the next moment a wall exploded on Narcissa and I as we walked down Diagon Alley.” Hermione said with tears and confusion in her eyes. “Am I losing my mind?”

Pernell reached out and took Hermione’s shaking hands. “It is alright my darling child, we will get the help you need. You are too important to us to let this torment continue. 

“You are experiencing a merge. The mind from your world is trying to merge with your counterpart in our world.” Pernell then put her arms around Hermione and held her while Hermione cried. “It appears your body has successfully completed the merge. Minerva you know her best. What are your thoughts?”

“She is different but the same if that makes sense.” Minerva said.

“I tried to explain to Sirius how I felt like there were different memories in my mind, but I’m not sure he understood or cared. “`she sighed. 

Nicholas had a concerned look on his face and asked, “Do you think Sirius will relate this information to Voldemort?” 

“ I don’t know if he feels it is important enough. He does not speak of their meetings to me. He knows how I feel about his choices.” She stated firmly. 

“If he does, I fear for your life. This is going to be a drastic change for you.” Nicholas said softly. “Are you ready for it?”

“To keep this world from becoming like my world ended up, I would give my life. Just like in my world.” She replied with her head held high. 

“Prepare to move quickly on our word. You may not be safe. Above all do not go out by yourself.” Pernell said. 

After much discussion both Minerva and the Flamel's agreed it was time for her to obtain training to help her sort and store all of the memories. It was now after two in the morning. Minerva suggested Hermione use the floo in her office rather than walk back to The Three Broomsticks to go home. 

As Hermione threw the floo powder into the fireplace, Minerva said. “Do not fret, you will not have to go alone on this journey.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she exited the floo, she heard, “Where have you been?” A low growling voice came from the darkness of the sitting room. Hermione cast Lumios, to see who was speaking to her. In the light of her wand sat Sirius. 

“ I went to see Professor McGonagall,” she said as she turned to walk up the stairs to their room.

“This late? What could you have possibly spoken about all this time.” Sirius said, getting frustrated as he followed her up the stairs. 

Hermione entered their room and began to prepare for bed. 

“We were discussing my chances at obtaining my Mastery in Transfiguration. There was much to discuss.” she said as she laid down on the bed. Pulling the comforter over her she turned to her side, her back to Sirius and closed her eyes. Silence engulfed the room. 

Sirius slid under the covers and propped himself up on his elbow. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “You were right this morning, I have not been home much and have neglected you. For that I am sorry.” 

She turned to look at him and could not help but feel her heart race at his sight.  
“You can make it up to me in the morning.” she said with a yawn. 

Sirius smiled down and placed a kiss gently on her lips. Then rolled over and went to sleep himself.

The next day, neither of them came down for breakfast or lunch. Life seemed to get better in the house, until Christmas eve. 

Christmas was not a celebrated day in the Black family. Until it came to the Christmas eve ball.

Everyone who was anyone was invited. Each trying to outshine the others.  
The house had been decked out with silvers and golds. Holly and garland was woven in the spindles of the staircase. A very garishly decorated twelve foot tall tree that sat in the Black ball room. The house was alive more than it had ever been.

Dressing for the evening, Hermione wore a delicate, silver gown. It was fitted across the bodice and flowed freely from just below the bust line. Emerald stones and breading adorned the bodice and cap sleeves. 

Sirius was dressed in black formal robes with a deep green silk shirt and black pants. The chain and locket tucked under his shirt. 

All of the guests had gathered in the ballroom. The Black family introduction line was standing outside the ballroom doors. Hermione was just about to enter the ballroom on Sirius’s arm when his mark burned. 

Clutching his forearm, Sirius turned to leave. Hermione stopped him and said, “You can’t leave now the ball is just starting, we have not been introduced yet.”

Sirius pulled away from her grip and growled as he held his forearm, “I must go, the Dark Lord commands it.” 

“Please Sirius not tonight! Can’t we spend any time together over the holidays?” she pleaded. 

Sirius pulled his arm away from her and with that he walked out the door was gone.

Regulus who was standing behind them in the introduction line had seen what transpired. He saw the tears in Hermione’ eyes as she watched Sirius walk out the door. 

As the ever gracious pureblood gentleman, he walked up to Hermione with his arm held out for her. “ I hope you don’t mind your little brother tagging along this evening.”

“ Not at all, I am honored.” she said smiling and trying to hold back the tears. 

She danced and socialized with the guest as she should have as the hostess, but her heart was not in her efforts. 

During the evening she and Regulus had walked out onto the veranda for some quiet time. 

“I have some good news for you.” Regulus stated. “ I have been accepted into an apprenticeship program to receive my Masters in Potions. I will leave before the beginning of the new year. I will be attending the Da Vinci Mastery Program in Italy.”

“What!” Hermione cried, hugging him tightly. “ That is unheard of. No one gets into the DaVinci Program before graduating!” 

She knew that Regulus was a genius when it came to potions, but this was a dream come true.

“Remember I told you last month I had applied there, but not heard from them. This week I received my acceptance letter. Since I only have a half year left they will be giving me my NEWT finals. It seems that Professor Slughorn spoke to some of his friends there and was able to seal the deal for me.” he said smiling. 

Hermione’s heart was full to bursting. She hugged him tight as tears slipped down her cheeks, Reg would have a great future and this would keep him safe and away from England as things got worse.

“Why are you crying?” he asked. 

“I am so happy for you and I seem to cry easily lately.” she said as she slapped him on the arm.

As usual the Black Ball was a success, even if half of the men and several women had left when the Dark Lord called.

After the ball had ended, Hermione retired to their room and prepared for bed. As she lay in bed, waiting for Sirius to come home, she was grateful that Professor Slughorn had helped Regulus. Maybe Minerva and Nicholas had helped things along as well. She had told them about Regulus' fate in her world. They had told her they would try to help him. 

She fell into a restless sleep waiting for Sirius. Nightmares of burning houses, people being tortured and the dark mark gave her a poor and restless night's sleep.

“What is that noise? Where is it coming from?” Hermione mumbled. She was half asleep when she realized it was a delivery owl at the window. She scrambled out of bed and opened the window to allow the owl to come in. Taking the letter the owl turned and flew away. The letter read. 

“All is set. Be ready to move on New Year's Day. You will be met at the Leaky Cauldron at 7 am to leave for France. You will need little. Do not go out by yourself, you are not safe. 

N&P”

Hermione went back to bed with questions on her mind. Questions she would work out later in the morning.

Sirius returned to the house in the afternoon of Christmas Day. He reeked of Fire Whiskey and smoke. He was in the worst mood Hermione had ever seen him in. The tension got worse in the house between Christmas and New Years Eve. 

The Daily prophet had reported massive Death Eater attacks on Christmas eve. seven muggleborn and four pureblood family lines had ended that evening.

Hermione kept to herself as much as possible. She used her time to pack her hand bag. She had placed an undetectable extension charm on it. She could not be seen removing her clothes from the house. But she would need a few things to get her through. 

She knew the main thing she would need was money. Sirius was very free with giving her money and she had kept almost all of it. She knew she would have to move quickly and quietly.

She would go to Gringotts in France and exchange the galleons for muggle money before leaving. She couldn’t use Gringotts in London because there were too many spies.

On New Years Eve she had been alone. Sirius had been summoned again and Hermione begged him to stay so they could talk and spend some alone time with each other. He had left anyway, she knew this was the final straw. He had made his choice.

Regulus had departed for Italy on December 29th and she was glad he was safe. If she could just make Sirius realize what was really going on. They could go away together. She knew her dream was fruitless. Sirius had been groomed from birth to be the Black of the Blacks, The Lord and head of the family. He followed his mother and father's wishes religiously.

Hermione got up early New Year’s day to prepare to leave. 

Sirius had not come home again and her heart was breaking. She tried to leave him a letter, but nothing came out the way she wanted it to. So she simply wrote, 

“I love you, but I cannot live like this. I have issues to work out for myself. I am afraid I must leave. You also have choices to make. Maybe when the world gets better we can try again. 

Love Hermione” 

She left the letter on his pillow and left the bedroom.

She stood in front of the fireplace about ready to enter the floo network when she taped her bonding wedding band with her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on it. The engagement ring was put in her handbag. She refused to remove it, but didn’t want the heartache of seeing it all of the time. She took one last look around before she stepped into the floo network, and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minerva met her as she stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and ushered her back in again to leave. 

They stepped out of the floo into a bakery in the Magical Paris district. After acknowledging the baker with a nod as they headed out the door onto the street. After they had walked further into the magical district for a few minutes, Minerva and Hermione stopped at a little bistro to have breakfast.

Pulling a packet of papers from her bag, Minerva handed them over to Hermione She cast Mufflito around them for security and began to explain.

“These are the new identification papers you will need. Your new name is Mya Jean Granger, you cannot risk using the name Hermione right now.” she stated.

“Voldemort has been informed of your unique situation.” Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she began to speak. Holding up her hand to stop Hermione from interrupting, Minerva continued. 

“ No, not from Sirius. It seems Kreacher overheard your conversation with Sirius and went to Bellatrix. I am not sure Sirius even knows about it. We have a spy among the Death Eaters who overheard the conversation between Bellatrix and Voldemort.” 

She continued with her instructions because time was short. “These are muggle in nature because you will be traveling as a muggle until you reach Paris, Louisiana in the colonies. 

“You have a birth certificate, you were born September 19, 1959, your passport, drivers license, bank account and such. It is everything you need. Nicolas and Pernell have taken care of everything.” she said, laying the items on the table, trying to reassure Hermione. 

“You will be flying to New Orleans, Louisiana and will have transportation waiting for you there at the airport. They will take you to your temporary home. 

There you will be taught to control and organize your mind to help you through this merging process. You will get more information when you are ready to continue on in your training. Do you have any questions?” 

Hermione just sat there with her mouth open. Stuned at the extent they had gone to help her.

“Yes, please watch over the Prewitt twins, they are ambushed and killed on a routine surveillance mission for the Order of the Phoenix. It is a set up. In my world they are both killed after taking out ten Death Eaters. It was a great loss to the order and Molly Weasley. This happens just a month before James and Lily Potter are killed by Voldemort on October 31,1981.”

“They are betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. If it does happen I want to take Harry, their son and raise him. Dumbledore puts him with Lilly’s sister who hates magic.” 

“In my time he was abused, starved and treated worse than a house elf.” she stated.

She continued to tell Minerva of a few other names that had been lost in her world. Hopefully Minerva could make a difference. Then she stated “I need to stop at Gringotts to exchange my galleons to muggle money, but everything else is done.” she replied in a daze.

After leaving Gringotts, Hermione was ready to go to the airport. She kept out $5000.00 in cash and put the other $495,000.00 on a platinum credit card. She would be fine financially for a long time. Sirius had been very generous.

At the airport Hermione hugged Minerva, “Thank you, I would have been lost without your guidance. Can we keep in touch? Who knows I may need a job one day.” 

Minerva gave her a muggle address and asked her to write and let her know how things were going. Then giving Hermione a hug, she let Hermione go with tears in her eyes.

Hermione promised Minerva she would keep in touch. She turned and walked down the ramp to board her plane. 

As she boarded the plane at the Charles De Gaulle airport she wondered if Sirius had gotten home. She had come to love him in spite of everything and understood why the other Hermione had fallen in love with him. Maybe with time she would see him again.

Upon boarding the plan, Hermione handled her ticket to the stewardess.

“Right this way Ms. Granger, you are in the first class section.” She pointed to a section of luxury seats in the front of the plane. 

Nicholas and Pernell understood what Hermione was trying to do and wanted to take care of her. They knew her appearance had already made changes. When Hermione completed her training she needed, she could return to England and help create a new magical environment. 

Hermione settled back in her seat and put on the headphones to listen to some relaxing music. She was asleep before the plane reached its cruising altitude. 

“ Ms. Granger, you need to wake up, We will be landing soon.” the stewardess said gently, shaking Hermione's arm. “That was the best sleep I have had for a long time.” she said as she stretched. 

The landing was smooth and soon Hermione was walking down the ramp to terminal gate 19 at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

People were gathered in the terminal gate waiting for their friends and family. Off to the side stood a very handsome man just a few years older than her. He had long, straight black hair, pulled back in a braid. Black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was holding a sign that said MYA GRANGER.

Hermione walked over, noticing the man was the same height as Sirius. HIs skin was a beautiful bronze color. He had high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. He was obviously a native american. 

Extending her hand she said, “Hello, I’m Mya Granger. I was told you would be assisting me get to my new destination.”

“James is my name and rescue is my game.” he said laughing. “Let’s go get your luggage and get going. Momma Louise is waiting. I have found it is best to not keep her waiting.” he chuckled. 

“ I am ready when you are,” holding up my purse. “Nick and Pernell said to travel light, so lead on.” she said ready to follow. 

As they worked their way through the crowd, James stayed close with his hand on the small of Mya’s back as he watched everything around him. As they left the terminal, James walked over to the Short Term parking area. There sat a gleaming motorcycle. 

“Are we riding on that?” Mya asked, shaking her head in the negative. 

“Of course, have you never been for a ride on a Harley?” he asked. Looking at her like she was crazy. “Hop on!” James swung his leg over the seat and offered his hand to Mya. 

Mya looked over the motorcycle trying to figure out how to get on. She had never ridden a motorcycle before. She didn’t want to look stupid or worse, fall.

James looked up at her snickering. “Lift your leg and swing it over. Just like your getting on a short horse. Support yourself by holding on to my shoulders. Come on you won’t fall, I promise.” he had that same smirk as Sirius.

“Where are we going? she asked. James pulled out of the parking area and headed to the street. 

“We are taking I-90 east out of New Orleans until we get to the town of Houme, then straight through town until we get to 315 and go south to Paris. At the first double oak we turn right until we see Momma Louise’s home. You can’t miss it. It’s a big white plantation house.” he said, sounding like a tour guide. 

He sped up as they hit the interstate and Hermione hung on for her life. After the initial fright wore off, Mya really began to enjoy the ride.

Turning at the double oak tree, James headed down a long drive. Up ahead was just as James had said, a big white plantation house. Mya could see and feel the magic around the house and grounds. 

James pulled up in front of the house and hopped off the motorcycle. He bowed and extended his hand to Mya. 

“Welcome to the gracious home of Louise Paris.” James said, smiling as he waved his hand to the house.

At that moment a small framed older black woman walked out onto the porch. She had white hair that was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. A few wrinkles on her face that were from laugh lines. Those lines proved this woman had enjoyed her life to the fullest. 

“Come up here child and let me see you.” She said with a laugh. “Nicholas and Perenelle said you were beautiful, but they didn’t come close. You are magnificent! I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

James elbowed Mya and moved them up onto the porch. 

“This is Momma Louise. She will be your mentor for the next three months.” James explained. 

Momma Louise walked up to Hermione and hugged her. An aura of bright sparkling flashes surrounded both of them. James sat down on the porch swing and smiled watching the exchange between the two.

“Oh my, you are a special witch aren’t you. Time and place have both blessed you. Come let’s get you settled and we can eat a bite. Food is life after all.” Louise said walking into the house. 

Louise took Hermione upstairs to her room. “Your room will be right next to mine,” she stated as she opened tall double doors. 

The room was huge. It had high twelve foot ceilings with ceiling to floor windows and sky blue walls. The windows had floor length sheer white curtains that fluttered in the breeze. The bed was a beautiful king size canopy bed with netting curtains all the way around it. The whole room was light, airy and refreshing.

“Take your time and get settled. James is swinging on the porch and I will be in the kitchen. Come down when you are ready.” Louise smiled as she left the room.

Mya unpacked what she had brought with her and finished settling in. Leaving her room she retraced her steps to the gracious front porch. There she found James just where Momma Louise said he would be. 

Walking through the double front doors and onto the porch, she saw him lazaly sitting on the porch swing, very relaxed.

“I love this swing,” he said as he lounged with one leg stretched out across the seat and the other leg on the porch pushing the swing back and forth. His head was resting on the back of the swing. “I sometimes fall asleep right here when I come to stay.”

“Do you live here?” Hermione asked.

“No I live in New Mexico, but I train with and assist Momma Louise quite often. I do missions for the Order of the Thunderbird, because I can move around the easiest in the nomage world. 

“Order of the Thunderbird?” Mya asked.

“I believe father said there is an Order of the Phoenix in England. Father and Dumbledore have known each other for many years.” James explained. 

“Oh I understand, light wizards organize their area population and give them a name to rally under.” she said.

James and Mya sat and talked for a while about their homes and lives. They discussed the growing evil in England and how they thought it would end. 

“Let’s lighten the discussion. What would you like to do for fun?” James said.

“James, will you promise me something,” Hermione asked. “Teach me how to   
ride your motorcycle. I think I might want one.”

Momma Louise came out onto the porch and bid them to come in for supper. They sat around a large ornate dining room table and began to eat.

“ We have much to discuss and plan.” James said as Momma Louise dished up supper. As they began to eat Momma Louise formally introduced herself. 

“My name is Louise Marie Paris-Randolph. I am the great-great granddaughter to Marie Catherine Laveau, the Queen of the Voodoo Priestess and I am also a voodoo priestess. Her husband Jacques Paris is my great- great grandfather and who established this plantation.”she stated. 

“What is the difference between a voodoo priestess and a witch?” Hermione asked.

“My dear child they are the same. Magic is magic plain and simple. You use a wand, we use herbs and chants. We may not do things the same but we reach the same end results.” she explained. “ 

“About your training, each day we will work together to allow you to merge with our Hermione. You will retain all the memories for both of you, but not allow them to overwhelm you. Momma Louise reached out her hand and placed it over Mya’s. She closed her eyes but Mya felt as if she could see into her magical core. 

“It seems she has given you some of her magic. What was your weakness in your world.” She asked.

“I was strong in potions and dark arts, but weak in transfiguration.” Hermione replied.

“I believe you will find that your skills will greatly improve in transfiguration. You have received another gift but we will discuss that later.” Momma smiled as she said that. 

Raising from the table she continued, “Tonight, relax and enjoy life. Our time together is short and will be full. James why don’t you take Mya out for a ride. I believe she might want to look for one of those thunder death traps for herself.” With that said Momma left for the kitchen.

James and Mya didn’t have to be told twice. They were off again back to the magical district of New Orleans. 

“Hudson Harley’s, the best nomage and magical Harley Davidson dealers in the country.” James said with a smile. “Come and meet Sam Hudson.”

As they walked through the showroom, Mya was amazed. “ I have never seen anything like this in England, but then I didn’t get out much. Pureblood ladies are not supposed to ride motorcycles.” she laughed. She sat on one and imagined the looks she would have gotten from Narcissa and her crowd seeing Mya on a motorcycle. 

She was sure that Reg would be laughing his head off and loving her daring. Sirius would just raise the brow at her not sure what to think. 

Sam Hudson was tall and handsome. Jet black hair worn long in a braid. He looked like James, she thought.

She was more interested in looking at the motorcycles, than another man. As she walked around, one special motorcycle caught her eye. It was a 1969 Black Flathead Electra Glide, with extended chrome pipes, leather saddle bags with an undetectable extension charm and a Mustang One Piece touring seat. That is what Sam told her anyway. She didn’t care, it was beautiful to her.

James looked at her and laughed. “Got the bug, haven't you.” he said, still laughing.

She looked at Sam smiling and said, “I want it!” They sat down and began to work out the deal. By the time they were done, Mya had purchased the 1969 flathead and had a few charms added. She had added an anti-tip charm, featherweight charm, invisibility charm, never emptying tank charm, flying charm and an extension on the touring seat. She got her first driving lesson with the ride home. 

Momma Louise walked out on the porch when she heard the sound of the two motorcycles returning up the drive.

“Momma you should have seen Mya, she is a natural on a motorcycle.” James beamed.

Momma Louise came out and inspected Mya’s new toy. “I highly approve.” she said with a smile. “But I believe it is time to retire. Tomorrow begins a busy training schedule.”

Before going to bed, Mya wrote a brief note to Minerva to let her know how things were going and that she had arrived safely. She hoped everything was going well in England. She would put it out tomorrow for the post pick up. Muggle post was slower, but what Death Eater would think of looking in the Muggle post for information about her.

The evening was warm, but there was a gentle breeze that came through the windows and across her bed, keeping her cool enough to drift off to sleep. Mya’s magic floated her mind back to England and into Grimmauld Place where she found a panicked Sirius. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.“Thank you for coming back on your break Reg. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have looked everywhere, but she has vanished.” 

Regulus had never seen his older brother this heartbroken. 

“Do you really love her?” Regulus asked. 

“Yes, even though I didn’t act like it.” Sirius said, staring at the floor.

“Do you believe she has left you for someone else?” Regulus asked.

“No she would not do that and our bonding oaths would not allow it,” he replied. “If she violated the oaths we took she would lose her magic.”

Drawing a deep breath, Regulus said,” Then you are just going to have to be patient. She will return when the time is right for both of you.”

A gentle hand touched Mya’s shoulder. 

“Mya my child it is time to wake up, we have much to do. I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast.” came the soft voice of Momma Louise. She turned to walk down the stairs with a smile on her face. “Dreams are powerful healing things.” she said to herself. 

With breakfast finished the daily routine began. Meditation and occlumency, followed by potion brewing. All this to allow one spirit access to another spirit. The afternoons were left for resting and motorcycle riding.

As time grew short Mya had become excellent at establishing a link with Hermione. They worked together to blend their minds and memories. Close to the end of the three months, Mya was in a trance with Hermione.

“ I have given you some of my magic to aid you in this task you have taken upon yourself.” Hermione said. “The life you carry will be a great comfort and aid in ending the evil that has enveloped our home land. Do not forget Sirius, even as he waits for you, he also changes.” Hermione said. 

“This will be our last time meeting for a while. If you need me again I will be there, but now you are strong and ready to train your magic and body, our minds and bodies are whole. Thank you.” she said as she hugged Mya and left.

Mya, James and Momma Louise discussed each session after they were completed, but this one left Mya puzzled. “I understand what she said about needing to train. But what did she mean by our bodies are whole. Also, I really don’t know what she meant about the life I carry would be great comfort.” asked Mya.

“Child have you not noticed the changes in yourself? With this merging two people have become one physical being. “Momma Louise stated. 

“How tall are you? What color are your eyes and hair? What shape is your body in?” Momma asked.

Mya stopped and thought then walked over to the full length floor mirror in the parlor.

She had grown a little taller than what she was in her old world. She was now about 5’8”. Her eyes were no longer dark brown, but a whiskey brown with gold and blue specks and her hair was a chestnut brown with golden and red highlights. It was not straight or curly but somewhere in between. Her figure shocked her the most. She had developed serious curves! Her breasts and her hips fuller. But she could still see both herself and Hermione in her face.

She turned and looked at Momma Louise in suprise. Momma Louise burst out laughing and said, “The time has come to discuss your last gift.”

James decided it was time for him to leave. This was a discussion between women. 

“When was your last monthly cycle Mya?” Momma asked. Mya thought and it had been the first of December. It was now the end of March. Oh no she thought.

“Oh Momma, please tell me what I’m thinking is wrong.” she sobbed.

It took a bit to get Mya calmed down, but when she was more settled, Momma looked at her and said,”My dear child, why are you crying? This is the greatest gift you can be given. The little boy you carry is from the love of his father and his mother.” 

“You are not alone in this. You have all of us. Sirius will always be with you through that little boy. In time he will be physically with you and your son if he chooses.”

At that moment a winged serpent patronus came flying into the room. 

”They know where you are and will arrive soon. It is time to leave for a safer place.” The serpent said, Then it began to fade. 

James ran into the room as the message was finishing. “Get packed, we leave in less than one hour.” he firmly stated. 

They gathered everything they had brought and prepared to leave. Momma Louise hugged and kissed them both good bye.

“All will work out as it should.” she said 

She handed Mya a package. In the package was her own leather jacket, just like the one James wore and necklace. On the back of the jacket was embroidered a triangle in iridescent colors. The necklace was the same triangle. 

“This is the mind symbol for the Magic Triad. You must learn more as you train to earn the rest of the symbol. “ she said as she placed the necklace on Mya and helped with her jacket.

“Go on now while there is time.” Momma Louise said with tears in her eyes.

She waved to them as they pulled down the drive and engaged the invisibility and flying charms and headed west.


End file.
